


Something Good

by Super_not_naturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_not_naturall/pseuds/Super_not_naturall
Summary: Jack comforts Y/N after a bad break up





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Jack x Reader
> 
> 1,005 Words
> 
> Warnings: Break ups, emotional pain, Jack being an adorable lil’ muffin

It’s been seven hours.

Seven hours since he held my hand, his words barely registering through the white noise; just phrases like “feelings have changed,” and “It’s not you, it’s me.”

The guy I loved: the one I was supposed to marry.

Apparently not.

I grip my pillow tighter to my stomach and let out a sob, almost screaming at the pain clawing its way through my chest.

I close my eyes and tell myself that this is all a nightmare, that when I wake up, he’ll be in the bed beside me and I can wrap myself around him.

I know better, though; this life has never been good to me, so why would it start now?

There’s a knock at my door, but I don’t answer. I don’t think I could speak through the tears even if I wanted to.

“Y/N?” Jack’s voice floats from the door frame.

I don’t look up or move; just stay in the fetal position, shaking with the sobs that I can’t control.

“Sam and Dean said not to bother you, but … but I could feel your pain …”

The bed dips beside me with his weight; I can suddenly feel his hand resting on my shoulder, a comforting presence.

“I … I want to make it better.” He tells me, “How can I help?”

I turn around to face him, finally opening my eyes to see his concerned face.

Jack joined us in the bunker only a little while ago, and much to Dean’s annoyance, he worked his way into my heart quickly.

It was nice having someone around the same age as me in the bunker after being surrounded by middle-aged men.

While the boys taught him about hunting, I taught him about life and the best shows on Netflix. We’d often spend our nights in my room with a bowl of popcorn between us and a classic movie on the tv screen.

But now, looking into those deep blue eyes hurts more than it helps; I know I’m hurting him and yet I can’t do anything about it.

“I’m sorry.” I sob, shaking my head, “I’m so sorry …”

“Sorry? For what?” He reaches out his hand as if to touch me, but then stops himself, “I don’t understand. You did nothing.”

“I’m causing you pain.” I cry, “I’m so sorry, it seems like no matter what I do, I just fuck everything up.”

“That’s not true.” He vehemently shakes his head, “You are amazing.”

I try to give him a smile, but it just turns into more crying, “Then why did he leave me?”

“I … I do not know.” Jack is silent for a moment then scooches closer, “But I do know that you are the kindest person I have ever met.”

His fingers reach out and brush through my hair, a gesture more intimate than I’ve ever seen him do before and yet so calming that I nuzzle closer.

“You haven’t met very many people, Jack,” I mumble.

“But you believed in me.” Jack continues to play with my hair, sensing the way it’s calming the pain inside, “Even when Sam left on that hunt with Dean, you stayed and worked with me.”

I remember the event clearly: his frustration at not being able to move that stupid pencil, his doubt that he was able to be good, his confusion when he asked why Sam and I were being so nice to him.

After the boys had left for the hunt, Jack continued to work at the pencil, to prove to Sam that he could do something good.

I didn’t do much; just sat next to him and continued to encourage him whenever he started getting down on himself.

I was in the middle of my favorite book when I noticed the pencil floating up into my line of sight; squealing with excitement, I threw my book and wrapped my arms around him.

He was so confused at first, asking why I was holding him, that I began laughing hysterically. This, in turn, made Jack laugh, and then we were both doubled over in laughter, clutching our stomachs with the pleasant pain.

“I didn’t do anything, Jack.” I tell him, back in the present with his fingers still combing through my hair, “I just sat there.”

“You believed in me, though.” His other hand grabs mine softly, “You didn’t pressure me, and when I finally was able to move the pencil, you were so happy that I finally believed that I could be good.” He cups my face and leans closer, “I … I never told you this, but you’re the reason that I keep trying. You are the reason that I believe I can do something positive in this world. Every time you smile at me, I know I’ve done something good because something evil could never cause something as beautiful as that.”

My hands reach up and cover his, his words settling in my brain and filling my stomach with warmth where there was emptiness a moment ago.

“Jack, I don’t … I don’t know what to say.”

He smiles and shakes his head, “You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to realize that you are good, just as you made me realize I was.”

I swallow thickly and nod my head before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, relishing in the comfort his touch brings.

“Thank you, Jack. Thank you so much.”

There’s a comfortable silence as he continues to hold me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, noticing now how he managed to get my tears to stop.

“Y/N,” His voice sounds hesitant again, breaking the silence, “I don’t know exactly what it is I am feeling, but I know that I care about you deeply and that I will always be here for you.”

I nod my head, but don’t say anything, realization dawning on me that I might be falling in love with the nephilim … or that maybe … maybe I already have.


End file.
